Vice Principal Down
by 15atay
Summary: What if Stef wasn't the one shot in Vigil? How will Stef and Lena deal as a couple and how will the family recover after this unexpected tragedy?
1. We are a Team

**We all need a little sadness to appreciate the happy. So what if Vigil had worked out differently? Everything is the same until Stef and Lena's conversation in their room after dinner.**

"Don't you think we should call the police?!" Lena questioned franticly as her partner readied her gun.

"What do you think I am? Beside she technically hasn't committed a crime so I'm just going to get Jesus and leave"

"Fine but I'm coming with you. " Lena stated crossing her arms"

"What? Lena I'll be fine" Stef paused as she watched Lena grab her jacket.

"I know, and we are partners, we do things as a team, so I am coming with you."

Stef looked Lena up and down and sighed, rushing out past her to get the address from Mariana. " Mariana we will be back, we expect an explanation as soon as we are back understood?" Mariana nodded quickly as she handed Lena a scrap of paper with the address on it. She followed them both downstairs and stared out the window as they pulled away in Stef's car."

The cop's face was scrunched and her skin tight as she wove through the city streets. "Should we at least call Mike?"

"No Lena we don't need to call Mike , I am perfectly capable of-"

"It's not that I don't your capable Stef it's just that-"

"This is it." Stef opened her door and climbed out, looking at Lena over the hood. "Could you at least stay in the car Lena? Please? For me. "

Lena searched her wife's eyes before sighing, "Okay, but if you aren't out in five minutes I'm calling the police. "

" Okay" Stef turned and approached the house, knocking before creeping in. The house seemed empty but a crack pipe still smoked on the coffee table. Clutching the gun on her hip she rounded each corner before seeing a scruffy man huddled in the corner. She quickly pulled out her gun and they stared at one another. " Look " Stef spoke in her most quite but authoritative voice. " I just want my son, Jesus, just tell me where he is and I'll be on my way. "But the man just looked at her with glossy eyes.

Lena sat in the passenger seat nervously rocking her leg. She had set her phone to a six minute timer and her breathe quickened with every passing second. Suddenly Jesus' name and a picture of the two of them at his volleyball match flashed onto her screen. Puzzled she answered quickly.

Stef spoke again, this time with more anger. "Put down the gun. I don't want to shoot you. I'll put mine down too ok?" She could tell the man was high out of his mind. "I just want my son. I won't arrest you" Just then Lena's voice pierced the eerie silence.

" Stef come on Jesus is downtown" She was walking closer, Stef could hear the click of her heels, her eyes grew wide. People always talking about big moments taking place in slow motion. Stef wished the next moment was 10x slower. Then she could of warned Lena or shot the man first or jumped in front of the bullet. But it happened so fast and before she could do anything Lena walked into both of their line of vision and the man was spooked and fired his gun.

" LENA!" Stef yelled as she turned to face the man and shot him several times before rushing over to her love who lay in the hallway, her eyes wide open and her breathing shallow.

" Stef , Stef" Lena clutched the blondes arm while talking barely above a whisper, " Jesus is ok"

" So are you. You are fine Lena. Focus on me ok?" Stef whispered grabbing the phone Lena was clutching in her hand and quickly dialing 911. "Hello yes this is Officer Stef Foster two people have been shot at 663 conrado street. Yes it is safe to enter please hurry. " Stef turned back to Lena, a red stain was forming on her lower abdomen.

Lena couldn't breathe. Her eyes were fuzzy and her mind was spinning her body hurt like it had never hurt before. She could see Stef's outline and felt warm salting water falling onto her face. It was Stef's tears. Stef was talking to her but it sounded muzzled and fuzzy. And then she felt tired, and she was scared , scared that it was getting dark. She gripped Stef's arm tighter and chocked out an I love you before everything went dark.

"Lena!? Lena love you gotta stay with me ok? Stef was balling now that Lena had closed her eyes. She put her ear to her wife chest and heard her heart beat. The sound was music to her ears, she was still breathing. Just then the paramedics busted into the house , pushing her to the side as they worked on her and the man.

"Hello are you the person who called in the shooting?" An officer she barely knew asked.

" Yes, that's my wife I have to go with her" Stef tried to push past him to follow the stretcher that Lena was being carried out on.

" Has the shooter fled the scene officer?"

" No I am the shooter, Stef said almost absent mindedly as she walked."

" Then we need to keep you for questioning"

" Look I am going to the hospital with my partner, you can follow me or ride in ambulance but arrest me later ok"

" Officer foster that isn't protocol"

" I don't care." Stef stormed out and hopped into the ambulance, sitting next to Lena and grabbing her hand, it was still warm. She hadn't realized how much she had been crying until now, as the paramedics worked on her and they sped to the nearby hospital. So many things were uncertain now and her mind was going a mile a minute but all Stef wanted was for her wife to open her eyes again.

**Ok so this will either be a 3 or four part story , tell me what you think. If you want it longer let me know!**


	2. Saint Maria's ICU

ok so I wrote this instead of studying for my history exam so hope you like it!

Stef hated silence. She loved listen to the sounds of the city or Lena talking about her day or the kids laughter but silence left her to her thoughts. And sitting here in the emergency room , Lena's blood freshly washed off her hands, she did not want to think. The room was pretty empty so she paced the floor. Brandon had went to pick up Jesus from downtown and all the kids would be there wondered when she would run out of tears, it seems like she should've stopped by now. She couldn't help but think about the what if and should have's. Every mistake that led her here came back in her face. She should of called the police, or Mike, she should of made Lena stay home she should of gotten his gun as fast as she could , she should of told Lena I love you too. Just then Brandon entered , followed by all the kids. She hugged each tightly and kissed Mariana and Jesus' heads, hopping it would erase the looks of guilt off their face, to no avail. " Is mama ok?" Mariana asked staring at Stef's shirt. She had wiped her bloody hands on it early and the sight made all the kids want to puke. " I don't know honey. We just have to sit and wait ok?" Stef smiled a weak smile and sat down Brandon to her right and Jude to her left, Jesus , Mariana and Callie sat in the row behind. Stef couldn't help but think the worst. Could she raise these kids by herself? she couldn't cook like Lena or help the kids with homework as well as she, or keep her cool. Stef could play catch and make them laugh and protect them. Or so she thought. That's the one thing she knew she was adding to their family. She tried to shield them from everything but she couldn't even save the love of her life from a scrawny crack head. The thought gnawed at her till a doctor arrived.

" How is she?"Stef asked as soon as the doctor was in ear shot.

" Her condition is critical"

" Can I see her? " Stef asked, her voice sounding more desperate than she wanted it to.

" As soon as she is stable you can -"

"She isn't stable? "

" Her lung collapsed and she lost a lot of blood but as soon as she is stable we will let you see her"

"Thank you" Stef nodded and turned around , all her children stared back. She couldn't think of anything to say so she sat back down, left to her thoughts once again. After awhile the doctor re-emerged and allowed Stef to see Lena , she walked back to the room slowly, almost afraid of what she might see. Lena lay in the bed, her beautiful white shirt stained red, her hair matted and nurse pumping air in her lungs. A large lump formed in Stef throat as she approached but then she saw Lena's eyes flutter and she rushed by the women's side.

" Hi love "'Stef grabbed Lena's hand and pushed her hair out of her face. Stef frowned as she saw the pain etched on Lena's as she struggled to open her eyes. " It's ok sweety I'm right here. I know it hurts but you gotta be tough ok? Stef paused and stared at Lena who eyes were open just enough to let light in. Stef tried her hardest not to cry as she smiled at her love. "I love you so much Lena" She paused again, running her thumb over Lena's hand. " And I am so sorry". Stef choked out the word before she began to sob again.

Lena struggled to open her eyes to the light. Everything hurt, her throat felt raw and too much air was being pushed into her lungs. She felt lips on her hand and strained to her what Stef was saying. She wanted the room to stop spinning, she wanted to be abel to talk, she wanted Stef to hold her. Stef stayed for a while longer and then Lena felt herself being wheeled away , she watched each ceiling light pass by and wondered how the hell she had gotten here.

Stef re-emerged into the waiting room and looked over all the children. " Come on" She motioned for them all to follow. " Lets get something to eat. The six of them walked down to the cafeteria and after they had all gotten food Stef started her integration. " Ok. Now I want to know what the hell has been going on in my house. Who knew what and for how long. If you leave anything out I will know. " All the kids sat silently , staring at their plates. " Mariana?" Stef barked, hoping to get the ball rolling.

" Uhm well... I wanted to talk to my birth mom and she asked if I could bring her some money...so I sold Jesus' pills to get the cash"

" My first night here I saw her take some pills" Callie cut in, believing the Stef really wanted to know everything.

" So ,uh , when Callie got blamed Mariana was going to confess but I jumped instead"

" And Jesus told me about it " Brandon quietly added.

" And then I wanted to help her so I tried to get her in a shelter" Jesus finished the story, " that's where I was tonight "

Stef sat there stunned , her face like stone. How could all her kids keep such a big thing from her. If just one of them had told her the truth they wouldn't be sitting in this cafeteria . Stef tried to think what Lena would want her to say. She would say something about them already feeling guilty for their actions. So Stef just stood up, threw her trash away and continued walking back to the waiting room.

" She is so mad at us " Brandon sighed and slumped in his seat.

" She has every reason to be" Jesus piped in

" She didn't yell though " Jude added

"Yeah that's how you really know she is mad. " Mariana responded.

" Shit"Jesus threw his head in hands " What have we done"

" We? " Brandon scoffed, " Callie and I just kept you guy's dirty secret.

" Brandon " Callie warned

" Hey, you don't think we feel horrible about this? We were just trying to help our birth mom" Jesus snapped back. Mariana just sat silently stared at her unfinished salad.

" Yeah helping that addict while the women who loves you more than anything is laying in a hospital bed" Brandon spat while standing up before looking around. " Where's Jude?"

" I'm sorry Stef " Stef looked up and saw Jude standing before her, his hands awkwardly stuffed in his pockets.

" Hey , hey sweets you did nothing wrong ok? You didn't know about what the kids were up too" Stef reached out for Jude to sit next to her.

" Yeah , but I think I'm cursed or something " Jude spoke barely above a whisper " I mean bad stuff keeps happening to people who care about me , my mom , Callie , now Lena-"

"Jude look at me" Stef smiled and lifted Jude's chin. "You are an amazing kid ,you aren't cursed and you have nothing to apologize for. What happened to Lena isn't your fault...neither is what has happened to Callie or your mom, ok? "

Jude nodded and laid his head on Stef's shoulder. The rest of the kids return to the waiting room and they all sat in silence , Stef almost drifted to sleep, until she spotted policemen boots in front of her. " Hello Officer Foster we need to take you in for questioning. " it was the same officer from before, " We gave you some time as a courtesy but we have got to go "

Stef sighed and stood up, turning to Brandon , " Call me if you hear anything, and I mean anything" Brandon nodded. Stef followed the officer to the squad car and climbed in the back. She couldn't imagine how this day could get worse. At least she had a clean shirt at the station.

Dududu will Lena be ok? Will Stef be arrested? Will I pass my Ap history exam? Who knows! What do you wanna see happen?


	3. Good News, Bad News

"Look Manny-"

"Detective Lopez "Stef co worker corrected her

" I'm sorry, Detective Lopez. I have already explained what happened. We went looking for our son. I brought my gun because I believe in being prepared; he shot my unarmed partner, fearing for her and my own safety I shot him. I had every reason to think he would shoot me next. I immediately called the police. That's it." Stef clasped her hands together and sighed. She had been here much longer than she planned. Detective Lopez looked her over one more time.

"And there was no one else at the scene of the crime?"

"Just the man, Lena and myself"

"Well we are going to need to question her…"

"She is at Saint Maria's in ICU and that's where I will be too… if you would let me go." Stef sighed and looked at Manny expectantly.

"Ok you are free to go, we will let you know when your court date is"

"Great.. Tell the kids I said hi" Stef snapped before heading to her locker and changing shirts. Just then her phone buzzed. "Hello?"

" Hey mom, they are going to take mama into surgery"

"Now?! For what?" Stef slammed her locker door and sped toward her car.

" Something about the bullet migrating to her spine or.."

" No Brandon, what EXACTLY did they doctor say "

" I can't remember , sorry, but he said we can all go see her but they have to take her in 5 minutes, should we wait for-"

"No I won't be there in time…go ahead and see her. "

" Ok gotta go"

" Tell her I love her-" But Brandon had already hung up. Shaking her head Stef began unlocking her car door.

" Hey Foster!" The officer from the house came running over.

" Yeah?" Stef turned around hands on her hips.

" I just thought you should know that the guy…he's dead"

Stef paused , before clearing her throat and climbing in the car. " Ok…thanks for telling me"

" No problem"

With that Stef pulled out of the parking lot and raced to the hospital. The last 24 hours replaying in her head. She had found out Lena was keeping a secret from her, so were four of her five kids, Lena had been shot, she was going on trial and she had killed a man. Of course she did it out of self defense but deep down Stef knew that third bullet came from anger. The rage that this man had hurt the one person in this world who understood her. As she rode Stef tried to feel bad about taking his life, but she couldn't.

"Don't wake her up" Callie warned as the kids approached Lena's bed. They all stood in silence for awhile, staring at their mama. She looked small in the large bed and the tube stuck down her throat looked really uncomfortable. After a couple minutes of silence Jude grabbed her hand and spoke, "you're gonna be ok Lena. I can tell" . All the kids smiled weakly at Jude's optimism before the nursed informed them that it was time for Lena to go into surgery. Stef got back to the hospital about 20 minutes later and told the kids to go home and sleep; it was almost 4 in the morning. She gave Brandon her car keys and slumped into a seat in the corner. These were the kinda days Stef needed her girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to lay her feet on Lena's lap and drink wine and complain about her day. It was seven in the morning in Florida , so she decided to call her mother instead. Exiting the waiting room she paced the halls waiting for Sharon to pick up. To Stef's utter disappointment, she didn't answer. Leaning against the cold white walls of the hospital, Stef had no idea what to do. She wasn't a fan of waiting, she needed to do something, she realized she needed to call Lena's parents. Lucky Stewart was the one who answered.

" Hey Stef, everything ok?" Lena's father answered after a couple of rings, sounding groggy.

" Hey Stewart…um" Stef regretted not thinking about what to say before hand" Lena she uh…we" Stef words caught in her throat, she couldn't think of how to tell him so she just let it all out. "We were looking for Jesus and a guy had a gun and he shot her and I couldn't save her" Stef's words came like a waterfall; there was silence on the other end. "She is in surgery right now…I'm so sorry Stewart I just-"

" Hey Stef listen to me." His voice was warm, just like Lena's. ''Everything is going to be ok, we will be there as soon as we can, hopefully by this afternoon. We are a family ok? We will get through this"

Stef stood in the hall way shocked, she just knew he would be furious with her , for putting his daughter in danger, but his first priority was to comfort her. " Uhm , ok thanks…I'll call again after she is out of surgery. "

" Ok , see you soon"

Stef hung up and stared at her phone before realizing just how tired she was. Reoccupying her spot in the waiting room she drifted to sleep, only to be interrupted by a tall man in green scrubs. " Ms. Foster?" Stef blink a couple times before nodding.

" How did it go?"

" We have good news and bad news"

**dududuuuuuuuuuu , wow can't wait for Lena to wake up so she can do some talking but that will just have to wait! **


	4. So Tired

Lena's eyes shot open, before frantically scanning the room, spotting Stef staring out the window, she remembered where she was and calmed down. Lena cleared her throat, which hurt way more than she expected it to, and surveyed Stef when she turned around. She looked tired beyond belief, the bags under her eyes were worse than when she used to pull the night shift. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked like she'd been crying. She did however, have a smile on her face, glad than Lena had finally woken up.

" Hi sleep head" Stef walked over to sit in the chair next to Lena before grabbing her hand. She watched as Lena reached for the oxygen mask that covered her face.

" Hey" Lena's tired voice replied. It sounded beautiful to Stef ears, she felt like she hadn't heard it in forever. " So as I was saying, Jesus is downtown" Stef busted out in giggle before wiping the hair off Lena's face. They both just sat there for awhile, staring at one another before Lena really came to and started asking questions. " How are the kids"

Stef sighed, "Fine, scared…for you and of me. I think they think because I haven't yelled yet I'm saving it for later"

"Wow you haven't yelled at all?"

" I know shocking right? I took a page out of the Lena Adams parenting book…but yeah they are fine they all went to school this morning. "

"How am I?" Lena then asked before glancing at her IV, Stef smile faltered before returning.

"Lena sweetie!" Dana interrupted while bursting through the door, Stewart following closely behind.

" Hey mom" Lena smiled and gave Stef a curious look.

"Sorry we couldn't be here sooner, all the flights this morning were book" Stewart added

" Ugh Lena baby we are so glad you are ok!" Dana added before tightly hugging her daughter

" Yeah, well am I ok?" Lena turned her head back to Stef, Dana and Stewart followed suit.

" Uhm…well the doctor said that …they were uh able to remove all the bullet fragments and it didn't damage your spine but a lot of the fragments were near you hip and it will be very painful for you to walk for some time until it heal so you'll need a wheel chair for a while then some physical therapy-"

" But she will make a full recovery eventfully?" Dana questioned while looking Lena over

" Yes Dana, she will be fine" Stef turned and smiled at her girlfriend who look relived.

" Well Stef you look exhausted, how about you head home and get some rest, we will stay here with Lena while you're gone"

" Actually mom" Lena cut in, "I just woke and I kinda wanted to talk to Stef about-"

" Yeah plus my car is still over at that house" Stef added

" Oh I can give you a ride to your car" Stewart stood up and put his coat back on.

" That really kind Stewart but Lena and I really need to talk-"

" Nonsense Stef you haven't slept in a bed for two day" Dana replied and pushed the two out the door. Stef turned around and flashed Lena a look of apology, Lena gave her one back. Once they were out of sight, Dana turned back to her daughter. " Lena what were you thinking"

" Mom please? I've only been awake for like 10 minutes can we just take a sec and-"

" I knew something like this was going to happen, I've told you I've told your father. Going into that house without Stef with you how irresponsible-"

" You think I don't know that mom!" Lena yelled as loud as her raw throat would allow. Dana turned around shocked at her daughters tone but Lena continued. " You think I haven't realized that by now? That I don't understand how stupid is was of me? Because I do. But it was late, and Stef was in there alone and Jesus wasn't even there and if anything happened to her…especially for no reason I don't know what I would do." Lena words lost their sting by the end of sentence, she was already getting tired after only just waking up.

" So you get yourself hurt instead Lena-"

" I feel kinda bad mom thanks for asking…and tired I feel really tired too….I , I'm glad you came all this way to check up on me and asking how I'm doing rather than beating me down like you usually do..so thanks. " Dana just stared at Lena, letting her sarcasm hang in the air. " I'm feeling kinda sleepy, so maybe you should go…I'll call when I wake up. "

Dana lowered her eyes and nodded before grabbing her coat and leaving without another word. Lena waited exactly two minutes after that before she burst into tears.

**SO I made up the medical stuff. Sorry if it isn't accurate, thanks to the reviewer who informed me about what would happen to Stef! I'll adjust accordingly.**


	5. Absents makes the heart grow

It had gotten to the point that Lena's headache hurt almost as much as her hip. But visitors kept on coming. First her doctor came and explained her condition thoroughly then Jenna and Kelly came bearing gift shop gifts. Lena was glad to see them come together but the way they sat on opposite sides of the room while they talk told Lena more than she needed to know. Then Stewart returned, Dana had chosen to stay at the hotel. This gave Lena the opportunity to rant about Dana, which she had done plenty in her life time, with Stewart until the kids got off school and came to visit. Five kids bouncing around a small hospital room can tire anyone out so after an hour she suggested they get home and do their homework. Jude seemed especially sad to leave Lena alone, but after an extra reassuring smile from the brunette he hopped down off the hospital bed and waved goodbye and ran after the other kids. The pain meds must have been to occupied with her hip to alleviate her head because after her long day it was throbbing, she wanted nothing more at that moment than a forehead kiss from a certain someone.

Stef squinted as the setting sun shone in her freshly opened eyes. She had slept much later than she had planned, it was already four in the afternoon. Turning over she stared at the empty side of the bed wondering what on earth she would of done if it was never occupied again. Sighing she pulled herself out of bed before stripping her clothes off to shower. With fresh clothes on she trotted down the stairs, the house was empty which felt so strange. If she had made one different decision all the kids would currently be standing around the kitchen, helping set the table or toss the salad. Lena would have her back turned, stirring something on the stove in a blazer and pencil skirt and heels, and instead of standing in the living room Stef would come through the back door in her uniform and throw her keys on the side table. She would greet her kids and kiss her wife but a few impulses had changed all that. The kitchen was quite and dark, five cereal bowls sat in the sink from this morning. Stef didn't even step a foot in the kitchen, going straight to her car instead.

Lena hadn't realized how much she needed visitors until they were all gone. Now with only her headache and the beeps and drips of the hospital to keep her company she was left to her thoughts and dreams. She kept flashing back to that house, and every moment seemed just as real as it was two nights ago. She remembered how relived and angry she was when she hung up with Jesus. Glad he was safe but annoyed that they had drove over here for no reason. She rushed up the busted steps of the house expecting Stef to be standing in some room calling Jesus again because he wasn't there. Then, as she walked past what seemed like a harmless doorway she heard Stef voice. It was shrill and it was loud and she was calling her name. The sound echoed in Lena's mind as the bullet hit her side. It felt like someone was drilling a hole in her body and punching her at the same time. She fell back against the wall and then to floor, her eyes shot open when her head hit the hard carpet. She saw Stef's fuzzy face, and she felt the bullet lodged in her side. It stung and it was hot, like someone was holding an iron to her skin. She felt every hair on her skin raised, as she lay there as the world dimmed, thinking the last thing she would ever see was Stef's tear stained face. She kept replaying those moments as she sat up in her bed. Sometimes it would start back at the house with her and Stef's argument, sometimes when they were in the car and Stef was telling her to stay and sometimes the last couple seconds before it went black would just play like scratched record, off putting and over and over again. Everything Lena feared about guns had been confirmed. She was right to cry when she had fired that pistol all those years ago. That loud pop pulling the trigger caused would forever be associated with Stef's shrill desperate scream of her name.

Stef entered the hospital room and frowned. Lena's eyes were squeezed shut and she was sweating like she was having a bad dream. "Babe?" Stef spoke quietly while grasping Lena's hand. Her eyes shot open. "You ok?" Stef furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

Lena swallowed hard, " Uh, Yeah..hi"

" Hi " Stef smiled and kiss Lena's forehead before sitting down

"How was your nap"

"Longer than I expected, have you been in here alone this whole time?"

"Not at all" Lena chuckled "My dad, Jenna and Kelly, the kids "

"Yeah where are they?"

"They left a little while ago"

" Oh I must of just missed them"

" Yeah probably….so the doctor said I get to go home the day after tomorrow"

" Really ? That's great"

" Yeah I guess we are going to have to figure out how the whole wheel chair thing will work, he said I will be in it give or take a month so I think-"

" Lena will you marry me?" Stef looked up and stared at Lena's hazel eyes, her face as serious as ever.

" What?" Lena raised her eyebrows, convinced she must have misheard.

" Will…Will you marry me? I uh…I know a couple days ago I claimed the getting married was a state of mind but my mind wants you to be..uh happy" the word happy cracked under Stef's voice as she began to cry. "And if the past couple days haven't shown me that you deserve the world th..then I don't know what will so if you want that piece of paper then-"

" Stef" Lena squeezed the blondes hand and smiled, tears were running down her face as well. " It's not about the piece of paper and like I said I know you don't want to get married so do this for me-"

" But that's the thing Lena, I'm doing this for you because I love you but also for me because I….I want the chance to tell the world just how much I love you Lena…and a wedding would be the perfect place to do that don't you think" Stef tilted her head and smiled, causing Lena to giggle, Stef joined in. "I want you to marry me because we are two middle aged lesbians who are in love and because you belong with me Lena and I want everyone…even the state… to know that. Lena laughed again and smiled, pausing to wipe the tears from her eyes. Stef , ever impatient, continued. "That is…if you'll"

"You had me…." Lena paused to grab both of Stef's hands" Stephanie Marie Foster…at lesbian"

The two burst into another fit of giggles over Lena's joke before Stef leaned over and sealed their engagement with a kiss.


End file.
